Jealousy
by mutational
Summary: Norrie hated Jealous Norrie. And now that Melanie is here and has her eyes for a certain Joe McAllister, what will Norrie do? And what happens when Melanie knows something about Norrie that not even Joe knows? - Jorrie. A drama-filled one shot -


I love Under The Dome so much.. especially Julia/Barbie and Joe/Norrie.

Here it is!

Read, Review, Enjoy!

**Jealousy - Long One Shot**

* * *

**NPOV -**

"Norrie! Nor, wake up."

I heard a soft whisper from above me followed by a sudden warmth on my cheek. I opened my eyes tiredly and looked into the blue eyes of my boyfriend, Joe McAllister. I automatically smiled as my stomach does flips. God, he's adorable with his morning hair.

"Morning." He mumbles tiredly as he moves hair away from my face. I can already smell eggs and bacon; Caroline must be cooking. I reach my arms out to hug Joe.

"Morning to you too." I say as he leans in to kiss my cheek. We smile at each other until Caroline calls us down for food. I'm up at an instant, ready to fill myself up with Caroline's cooking. I can hear Joe's laughter behind me and my heart flutters.

We eat, kiss, get dressed, and kiss some more. I find it way difficult to be away from him now. Is it because I love him or is it just because we're two of the four pairs of hands the Dome needs?

_Woah, woah, woah! Back it up Nor! Did you just say love? _

I did..I mean its way more than just a crush now. Oh God, does he even feel the same way? I can tell he likes me.. but _loves_ me? Now _thats_ a crazy idea.

"We need to stop by Julia's, to get information about that girl we found in the woods the other day." He says as he gathers his bag. Right. We were taking a stroll in the woods when we found this pale, dark-haired girl in nothing but this old and dirty purple dress. We helped her up and took her into town when we found out about Angie, Joe's sister.

My heart still feels cold at the thought that she's actually gone. I don't even want to know how Joe's handling it right now. Angie and I were just getting to be good friends.

Suddenly, I feel his warm lips on mine and my train of thought stops. He pulls away after a while and a smile lands on my features. "What was that for?" I ask, grinning like an idiot.

He takes my hands and shrugs. "I don't know. You looked so cute standing there. I couldn't resist." We both blush and start to leave to see Julia.

It's not a long walk. Maybe 10 minutes or so. But we're there to find Julia and the girl sitting on the front porch drinking coffee. Julia smiles and the girl stares at us, well more at Joe.

Joe and I both greet Julia and we all stand there awkwardly. The girl smiles at Joe and says, "Hello." I'm trying hard to not frown as he smiles back. But the frown is instantly gone when he pulls me closer.

"This is my girlfriend, Norrie." He says and I swear I can hear my heart pound. Julia lets us sit and we all stare at each other.

I decided to get to know the girl myself. "So, Jane Doe, where did you come from?"

Jane Doe shrugs as she keeps her eyes focused on my Joe. God, can't she look somewhere else? I know he's attractive but he's kind of taken. I sighed. I sound like such an idiot.

There's no reason to be jealous. Nope, none at all! Joe is just being friendly and I know he would never betray me in any way, no matter how pretty she is. But ugh, she's so pretty its hard to not notice. God I hope Joe hasn't.

Oh jeez, there's jealous Norrie again.

Julia smiles awkwardly, "Lets get talking about this Dome-thing."

* * *

**JPOV **

I sigh as Norrie, Melanie, and I search the school for clues of Melanie's appearance. Yup. Her name is Melanie Cross and she was student here at Chester's Mill in '88. Why did the Dome send her? We have no idea.

I heard footsteps and a warm hand runs down my shoulder causes my heart to race. I smiled automatically and turned around to meet my girl's lips with my own.

God, my Norrie.

I can hear Melanie's annoyed sigh as we pull apart. For some reason, she's been doing that a lot lately and it's been getting on my nerves. Norrie, unfortunately, pulls away from my touch as we continue our search. I didn't miss the glare she sent to Melanie as we walked past her.

Also, is there tension with them? I catch glares and huffs from both of them from time to time. I feel like I'm Angie doing homework. Lost and confused. Ouch, that hurt my heart a little.

Angie's death was still too fresh...new topic..new topic.

I grabbed Norrie's hand, still wanting to feel her touch. Wow, I could never live without her. Sometimes I wonder if her and I will end up like Barbie and Julia. I always dream about finding a way out of here and going to college with Norrie and starting a new life..away from Chester's Mill.

My thoughts were interrupted by a cold hand grabbing my free one. Melanie smiles as she says, "Come on Joe! We haven't searched this way yet."

She drags me away from my Nor and the warmth is gone.

* * *

**NPOV **

What the hell is wrong with this alien bitch?

She is so into Joe and instead of respecting the fact that he has a girlfriend, she decides to seduce him into liking her? By grabbing his hand and touching his arm? Looks may be one thing, but we all know that Joe would never fall for someone as stupid as she.

And Joe is so oblivious to everything! It makes me so mad! But it's also cute how confused he is. It makes me want to kill him and kiss him at the same time.

Damn, Nor. Chill yourself.

The next few days have been nothing but drama and Melanie. I have no time alone with Joe. If we're at Big Jim's, Melanie has to come, saying to look for more clues. If we're at the cafe, she says she wants to join because she's hungry. We could be in the woods taking our usual walk as a couple when she needs to join and say she loves the fresh air.

Holy dammit! Can't this girl leave Joe alone?

I suddenly found myself standing up from the bed and walking over to Julia's. Where that _creature _lays thinking of _my _Joe. I was about to knock on Julia's door, where a post-it note is taped to the front.

_Barbie and I went to go investigate a few things. If Joe or Norrie need us, we'll be in town. -Julia. _

So she's alone. Perfect.

I don't even bother to knock. I barge in and see Melanie eating a cookie and reading some old cook book. She looks up and smiles innocently. "Hey Norrie! I was just planning to see Joe and-"

"Save it." I say. "Drop the good girl act because we all know whats going on."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Nor." She says with a smirk that I would so gladly smack off her 'perfect' little face in an instant.

"Whatever you say, Mel," I say her name with disgust. "Just leave Joe alone because I know you like him. And you need to leave our relationship alone because I happen to like him so much and he makes me happy. Mess with that and so help me God I will make sure you wish you never appeared at Chester's Mill."

She walks a bit closer to me.

"Look, Norrie, I do like Joe. And I don't care what he has with you. But just know that I will stop at nothing to get that boy. Did you tell Joe the real reason you were trapped in Chester's Mill on Dome Day?" The bitch says as she runs her fingers through her curls.

"You don't know anything." I spat.

"Sure I do. I know that your story about visiting your dad is total bull. I know that you were going to a sanitarium for young teens near this town because you're crazy, Norrie. You're insane."

"I'm not." I say as my heart sinks. If Joe finds out about that he would never love me. He would leave me like everyone else did.

"Joe would never want a crazy person as a girlfriend. And believe me I will tell Joe about you unless you steer out of my way." My eyes widened at her threat. She can't be serious. But, she just gives me this sickly smile and walks out of the house.

I just take off a run. I don't stop until I'm in the woods and I sit on a big rock that's covered in daises and sunflowers. Would Melanie go that far to sabotage what me and Joe have?

Well, this is goodbye Joe and hello Melanie.

Joe and I felt right. For the first time ever, I actually felt like something was right. So right it felt like a dream. I am at the happiest I've ever been and thats all because of Joe. Yes, we're stuck in a Dome with no way to get out. Yes, we're in danger. Yes, we're probably close to death. But none of that matters when my lips are attached to his. As sappy as it is, I can say that if we die in this thing, I'd die with no regrets.

It was starting to get dark and I realize that I have been out for hours. I didn't even tell Joe where I was going. God, he must be worried. I just needed to clear my head, thats all. Jealous Norrie or not, anyone can see that Melanie is a two timing liar!

I arrive at back to the upstairs part of the Cafe where Julia, Melanie, and Joe stood. My heart flutters as I stared into the blue eyes of Joe. My hand instinctively reaches for his.

"Hey Joe-"

"Don't even act like nothing is wrong." Joe snarls at me. I walk back a few steps, alarmed. What just happened? What made him so angry, most importantly, at me?

Julia wraps her arms around a crying Melanie and my eyebrow rises. "What's going on?" I ask Joe. Julia opens her mouth to speak but Joe cuts her off. "You do know whats going on! How can you lie to me?"

I walked to Joe and placed my hand on his shoulder. When he jerks back, my heart sinks. Tears start to form in my eyes but I don't let them fall. "I honestly do not have any ounce of whats going on, Joe. You gotta believe me."

He sighs with anger. "Did you threat Melanie?" Suddenly everything made sense. The fake-ass tears coming from the fake ass bitch. Julia's comfort. Joe's anger. Melanie set me up!

"N-no I didn't. What did she tell you?" I say, stuttering. My heart drops at the thought of Joe believing her over me. I mean come on! Melanie sniffs and says, "I invited her over for cookies when she just yelled at me because she thought I was getting in the way of Joe and her. I tried to calm her down but she went ballistic! She said that if I don't leave Joe alone she will kill me because the Dome wants me dead, again."

My eyes widened as Joe looks at me with anger, distrust, and hurt. When Julia and Joe both turn to face me, Melanie gives me the biggest smirk and mouths 'I win.' Then she sheds more tears and snuggles closer to Julia.

I look at Joe and pleaded, "Joe you need to believe me. I never said that I would kill her..thats crazy!"

"Like how crazy you've been Norrie?" Joe asks. Everything stops as I feel my heart crack with this extreme pain of betrayal. She told him about the...she fucking told him! My mouth drops completely.

"Look," I manage to say. "I don't know what she told you but I would never do those things she accused me of."

How could Joe actually believe her story over mine? How can he be so oblivious to the fact that Melanie is such a tramp! Joe sighs. "Did you yell at her about her getting in our way?"

"Yes, but-"

"Just leave." He says in a cold voice. I was so scared at the sound he made afterwards that I bumped into the wall behind me. My legs are shaking and my sobs are becoming louder.

"Joe, calm down." Julia says.

"I don't want to see her." He says and turns his back to me. My heart is broken completely. I was dead. I couldn't revive. Melanie is smiling so big and it makes me want to throw a knife at her.

Instead, I sob and run away until I see nothing and hear the sounds of rocks and leaves beneath my feet.

* * *

**JPOV **

How can Norrie do that? Why do the people you love do the most horrible things?

She was crying, sobbing, pleading to me to believe her side. My heart ached to see her at this amount of pain but at the same time my mind reminded me of what she had done. Why would she threaten Melanie so harshly? Because its insane for Melanie to like me, right?

Melanie grabs my hand and smiles at me. "So glad to see you break up with her, Joe. She was such a brat."

My ears ringed at her words. Did I break up with her? Do I even want to break up with her? Something doesn't seem right. Melanie is happy now. Smiling wide, even. Thats odd for a crying girl who has been threatened.

_Unless, she wasn't threatened to begin with. _What? Thats not true. Melanie told me what happened. _Just like how Norrie did? _No! It's not the same. Norrie was lying. _How can you tell? You didn't even give her a minute to explain. You can't just get one side of something and just disregard the other side. You need a whole to figure out another whole. _

I sigh. I didn't give Norrie a chance to speak at all. The way she ran as her sobs increased caused an unspeakable amount of pain to flow through me.

"Maybe we should hear Nor out." I said when my hands find the door knob. Melanie pulled my hand back. A cold, hard hand clashed with my own and I removed it frantically, so used to warm, soft, small ones.

"Joe you can't seriously believe her story over mine." Melanie says with annoyance in her voice. Suddenly, I found myself glaring at her. "I heard your part right? Let me hear hers."

I'm outside, looking around for places where Norrie could of run off to. The woods? Big Jim's? I saw a man with a gray hat standing on his porch and ran over to him, with Melanie right behind me.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a girl about our age, with ginger hair, may have been upset?" I ask politely. She's also beautiful, and smart, and funny, and loving, but I leave those thoughts out.

He nods and points to the woods. I sigh in relief. "Thank you so much."

I run fast...to get to my Norrie. Something is wrong and I need her to tell me the truth. I hear Melanie huff behind me. "So when you find her, what's gonna happen? You're going to choose her story?"

"Quiet!" I bark at her and she immediately goes silent. I don't know where my anger has come from, but if I don't get to my Norrie soon, I may just explode.

I turn to Melanie after some time of looking for Nor. "Where can she be?"

I saw her smile at a bush and I looked at her confused. She turns her gaze towards me. "Hey, Joe?"

"Yeah..?"

"You look stressed. Here, let me calm you down."

Calm me down? Melanie's lips land on mine and I found myself too much in shock to pull away. I finally did and wiped my lips with disgust. "What the hell?" I yell.

I see Melanie smirk at something behind me and I hear a broken sob followed by a "How could you?"

Norrie. I turn around to see the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on, broken. She looks at me with shock and betrayal and I feel pained and disgusted.

"Norrie, you gotta believe me, she kissed me!" I tried to touch her, my body ached for her. My eyes stung and she flinched away. I feel Melanie's arm on my shoulder, and for a second, I don't pull away.

Norrie's eyes followed Melanie's hand and she sighed as tears streamed down her face. She backs away slowly. "Norrie please." I plead. I saw her foot trip on a branch and she falls backwards into a thorn bush.

"Norrie!" I yell as I ran to her in lightening speed. She tries to take out the thorns that have been plunged into her skin but it's no use. She's loosing blood. Quickly, I carry her up and take her to Big Jim's.

"Joe, where are you going?" Melanie says as I run to leave the forest. For a second, I lose control. My Norrie is hurt right in front of me and no one will tear me away from her, not even some zombie-ghostly-girl.

"I need to help her. Do me a favor Melanie, stay away from Norrie and I." I bark as I turned to look at her. Her face is silent and she glares at me with an amount of hatred that causes me to do a double take. Well, its better for us if she hates me instead of loving me.

We're at Big Jim's in an instant. Of course he isn't home. So I set Norrie on the couch and grabbed a first aid kit from the kitchen. Norrie looks like she's in pain and my heart cracks for every tear that leaks out of her ocean eyes.

"Why are you helping me?"

And for the first time ever in front of Norrie, tears are leaving my eyes. Even when Angie died, I never cried when Norrie was around.

I don't have time to reply because Norrie is flinching in pain, causing me to go in a mode. I remove each thorn quickly so she wouldn't feel anything. Every time she winced, it caused me to feel like an asshole.

I was the reason she fell into that bush. I am the reason why she's crying right now. I'm the screw-up.

"All better." I say when I bandage her up. I start putting the first aid kit away when she stands up abruptly. She heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Thank you for helping me, Joe. I can't stay here anymore. I'll tell Caroline that we can stay somewhere else."

My heart sinks. "Why are you leaving?"

She rolls her eyes as new tears leak out. "I really don't want to stay here while you and Melanie play house all day, Joe. I understand that you want Melanie. I mean, who would want a crazy person right?"

Why would I think she's a crazy person? Wow. This day has been rough.

"I want YOU to stay here, not Melanie. I don't want to play house with Melanie. And I absolutely do not think you're crazy. What gave you that idea?"

Her eyes are widened and panicked.

"Um.."

* * *

**NPOV **

I'm so confused about everything! I thought Melanie told him about why I'm really at Chester's Mill. "Um.." I mutter, unsure of what to say.

"You can trust me Norrie." he says and I roll my eyes. Uh-huh, sure. Just like when he didn't believe me or when I caught him macking on the town's alien bitch.

I bite my tongue as I keep the insults inside. I don't want to fight with Joe anymore. I decided it's best that I tell him the truth. "Okay," I mutter. "I didn't come to Chester's Mill to see my dad. I told you that because I didn't want you to find out about the real me. For the last few years, I've been acting like a total insane person. Sending naked pictures to guys who have girlfriends. Causing fights. Failing school. So my moms decided it was best to send me to that teenage sanitarium just a couple miles off of Chester's Mill. So yes, I'm crazy Joe."

God, I can't believe I'm crying. I'm such an idiot about everything. I should've told Joe way sooner, it would of caused a lesser heartbreak than this.

"Norrie, you being 'crazy', even though you are not, doesn't affect my love for you." Joe says with a smile that causes my heart to flutter. I look down, trying to hide my smile.

"What are you saying?"

Joe grabs my hand and this time I don't pull away, no matter how much I should. "I'm saying..I love you too much Norrie to lose you. I was nothing before the Dome. Ever since you got here everything has changed. Some good, some not. But no matter what happens to us, I will always love you. God, I love you so much and it hurts me to even see you shed a tear. I remember the first the I saw you. We were helping to pass buckets of water to calm down the burning house. Well, you was helping and I was recording it on my phone. When we locked eyes, I knew I was a goner. I started to feel these aches in my stomach that has never happened before. I was thinking there like, 'How could a beautiful person like her even talk to uninteresting guy like me?'"

I giggle and whisper, "Why not?"

We end up chuckling. It's nice. Joe runs two fingers under my chin and lifts it up. Oh no. I'm cracking just by looking into his guilt-wrenched blue eyes.

"Norrie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taking Melanie's side over yours. I know you didn't do anything that she said you did. I'm sorry I was angry at you. I don't ever want to see you suffer through that much pain ever. I'm sorry that I didn't pull away sooner when Melanie kissed me. I was in so much shock that I didn't know what to do. You are the only girl I want to kiss."

He hovers over me and I gulp. "On your arms." He leans down and places feather kisses on my shoulders. "On your hands." His warm hands grabbed mine and brings them to his mouth. I smile softly as the pleasure from my hand increases.

"On your neck." He's only kissed me in my neck once, during a heavy make out session we had against the Dome. It was one of our 'experiments'. When his soft lips came in contact with my neck, I had to contain the moan that was kept in my throat.

Too late.

"Joe.." I say, breathlessly. "I love you too." I blush when he makes eye contact with me. He chuckles and leans down again. "I don't want you to feel like there is someone else who I love more. It's always gonna be you."

"Oh! I forgot one spot!" Joe says, chuckling. I don't even have time to laugh with him, because my lips are at his. I'm home.

I missed him. I missed everything that had to do with him. His hands, his lips..I don't ever want to be separated from him. He lays me down and puts his hands under my shirt, touching my bare stomach. I arch my back and a groan forms under his throat.

"Gross, guys. I don't think you guys will want little a little Joe or Norrie around in this snow globe." I hear Junior say. Joe pulls away with a defeated sigh and smiles at me.

I'm pissed, though. Damn you Junior! "What do you want?" I say.

"Don't get mad at me! I thought you guys would want to check this out." He says quickly and heads for Julia's house. Julia means Melanie and Melanie means-

Stop it, Norrie. It's over.

We get there quickly. Julia is nowhere to be found and Melanie is holding a pink egg as she stares intensely at it. I looked at Joe and notice how he doesn't give her a glance. I saw her look up at him with hopeful eyes, but when she notices our hands and my smirk, she frowns and glares.

I don't let my jealously get the best of me. I stopped myself before I muttered her words right back to her. _I win. _

"Where did she get that?" I ask. Junior sighs. "Mel and I went to where she was first spotted, at the lake, and we both put our hands out. The egg appeared from the water."

"Its the egg that I wanted to protect back in 1988." Melanie says. I look at Joe and he pulls me closer. Then I got an idea.

"What if we all touch it.." I mutter.

"Melanie isn't a hand." Joe says and glares at the girl. I rubbed my hand on his shoulder and he sighs. Melanie glares right back and Junior bites his lip. "She was the egg's protector. Maybe she was an original hand."

Joe stands up in anger. "So she's here as Angie's replacement? She's the reason Angie's dead?" He barks.

"Joe calm down!" I whisper to him as give him a peck on the lips. He calms down but averts his eyes from Melanie.

"We don't think that, Joe. Let's all touch it and see what happens." Junior says. We nod and sit in front of the egg. One hand is ready for the egg and the other one is holding Joe's.

As we touch the egg and as it glows, I notice that whatever happens, it happens for a reason. That I can take on anything as long as I have Joe by my side. I know he loves me and I love him just as much, if not, more.

Joe rubs his thumb on my hand and gives me his breathtaking smile.

So bring it on, Melanie. Bring it on, Dome. Bring it on, God.


End file.
